


After The Slap

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Sex, F/F, Hate Sex, LGBT, Mentions of McHart, Porn with some plot, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: A reimagining of the final episode of The Good Wife. What happened after Diane slapped Alicia? Well, in this one they have hate sex and it’s kinda hot tbh





	After The Slap

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt anyone will read this but let’s see how it goes!

“Diane?” 

Diane didn’t utter a word to her. Her hand came up and slapped her across the cheek. The sound echoed in the empty hallway. Diane left in the next second, satisfied with her action. She was angry and Alicia was one of two people who had hurt her. She was out for blood. 

Alicia of all people knew what it was like to be publicly humiliated by her husband and Diane didn’t want to be that woman. 

Not only did Kurt make her that woman, but Alicia did too. 

Alicia felt her past self enter her once Diane’s hand left her cheek. For a moment she toggled with her emotions. The old Alicia was devastated. The new Alicia had been through hell and back and wasn’t planning on making a round trip. So, when she caught her breath and stopped the tears before they fell, she straightened up and didn’t allow Diane the satisfaction of making her cry. She was done with crying. She found it to be a heartbreaking waste of her time. 

Alicia could do whatever the fuck she wanted to without anything or anyone left to live for. With that thought in mind she decided to confront Diane. 

With a reddening cheek she raced down the hall to catch up with Diane. Her heels clicked and the sound bounced off the walls. Diane heard her approach and she wasn’t surprised. If Alicia wanted revenge she was going to have a hell of a time making Diane feel any worse than she already did. 

Diane stopped in her tracks and Alicia stopped too. She turned on her heel and gave her an expectant look, prepared for whatever speech Alicia was going to pull out to seem like the better woman.

Saint Alicia was going to have to work hard to get back in her good graces. 

Alicia didn’t have a plan. She didn’t have time to think. The craving to distract the pain resting on her heart was her call to action. 

Alicia raised her hand and Diane didn’t have to brace. She had been prepared for it anyway. She caught her wrist before it could reach her cheek and gripped it as tightly as she could. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t.” 

“Haven’t you done enough?” 

“I wasn’t the one who cheated on you. I know how it feels Diane. I’ve been there. I’m still there.” 

“You do not put yourself in my place.” She demanded. Her nails dug into Alicia’s skin. Alicia was determined not to show any weakness. Not now. Not anymore. 

“You’ve done nothing but terrorize my life since you walked into my firm. If it weren’t for Will you wouldn’t be half the person you are- if you can even claim that.” 

Just the mention of Will struck a cord with Alicia. “You don’t get to blame me for this.” 

“You don’t get to tell me how I feel.” She countered. 

Alicia struggled to pull her wrist back. Diane’s grip was too strong and in turn they were closer than before. 

“I’m done being fucked over by the Florrick's.” Diane fumed. “For the last seven years I’ve played by your rules to further my career only to be fucked over and end up in the exact same place I started.” 

Alicia submitted to the hold Diane had on her but she was far from backing down completely. “Have you ever thought that maybe you’re not on as high a pedestal as you think you are and the universe is telling you that?” 

Diane quickly found offense to that statement but she let Alicia go. As much as she hated to admit it maybe there was a reason she had went through what she did. However, that doesn’t make Alicia right in exposing her husband's infidelity to the court. 

Alicia straightened out her blazer and adjusted her sleeves. She was sure to have the imprint of Diane’s fingers bruised on her skin. “Oh, and Diane?”

Diane locked eyes on her again. Her pupils were as dilated as Alicia’s. She wasn’t sure how or why but something about being that close to the enemy invigorated her. Having Alicia at her mercy had given her a taste of something she couldn’t believe she wanted to try. 

“Fuck you, and this terrible atmosphere you’ve created for yourself.” 

That’s what did it. Diane saw red and everything happened so quickly. She gripped Alicia’s wrist again and pulled her to her. Their lips hovered for a split second before Diane was covering her mouth with her own. 

Maybe this was the new feeling she had been searching for all along. She kissed Diane back and the feeling of Diane doing the same drove her insane. 

All of the built up hurt from the past bubbled over and spilled out into the moment they shared. Neither of them had anything left to lose. They had already lost everything. 

Alicia’s back hit the door to a supply closet. Her lips didn’t leave Diane’s for a moment. She let out a soft whine when Diane bit her bottom lip. Alicia granted her access into her mouth as she fumbled with the door handle behind her. She found that it was open and pulled Diane inside. 

It was dark with very low lighting. The floor was crowded with cleaning supplies and somehow Diane still managed to shove Alicia into the shelves behind her. 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Alicia asked. She could barely utter the words as Diane’s lips found her neck and sucked harshly at her skin. Diane was rough with her. Alicia liked that. She was tired of being treated like a glass doll. 

“I never know what I’m doing these days.” Her mouth found Alicia’s pulse point, she nipped at it. The action caused an unexpected moan to fall from Alicia’s lips. 

“Diane.” She whispered. “Do you want to do this?” 

Diane sighed. She didn’t want to think. She was tired of all the repercussions coming from her actions, coming from everyone else’s. Just once she would like to do something for herself that didn’t have anything tied to anyone else. She didn’t want to feel. 

“I don’t want you to talk.” 

Alicia nodded and took everything Diane gave to her. Every bruising kiss, every nip, every harsh bite to her skin. She was going to be covered in her marks the next day. 

Diane gripped her hip. One hand came up to grip her hair tightly in her fist. Alicia’s eyes rolled back. Something about the anger laced in her actions was so sexy. She wanted to do something but she knew Diane wasn’t going to give up control so easily. She remembered that feeling. She had felt it every time she had sex with Peter after the scandal. She got to make the rules and he had to follow. 

Alicia’s knee came up to part Diane’s. Surprisingly, Diane gave into the attempt. Her leg came up between Diane’s and she ground into Diane’s center. 

A deep moan escaped from her throat and her hips moved against her thigh. Alicia could feel how wet she was. If she wasn’t soaked before she definitely was now. 

Diane practically tore the blazer off Alicia, leaving her in a black bra and the skirt she had on. Her own jacket was discarded quickly after. 

Diane paused. 

It was that moment that she realized she had never been with a woman before and her anger, her desire had taken over before she had stopped it. She liked it. She liked the fear. She needed it.

It turned her on to do the unexpected with the unexpected. 

Alicia saw the gears turning in her head. Now was her chance. If she was going to take control she had to do it now. Diane wanted hate sex. She was gonna give it to her. Alicia moved her thigh away and pushed her hand up under her dress. Her fingertips pushed her panties aside and she rubbed her thumb over a hardened clit. 

Diane gasped and held onto the racks just behind Alicia’s head. Her head dropped down and Alicia could feel her breath on her shoulder. Diane moaned as Alicia pushed her dress up over her hips. 

“Have you done this before?” Diane asked, gasping as Alicia’s finger entered her. Her inner walls welcomed the intrusion with another gush of cum. 

Alicia was a little surprised by just how tight she was. Actually, it was very on brand for Diane she decided. “I thought you didn’t want me to talk.” She pushed a second finger into her, satisfied with how Diane’s walls stretched for her. She circled her clit with her thumb. 

“God, you’re tight.”

Diane felt her cheeks flush from her words. “Not the first time I’ve heard that.” Another moan fell from her lips when Alicia scissored her fingers. “You’ve definitely done this before.” 

Alicia took a deep breath. “I exercise my right-“ 

Diane cut her off with a bruising bite to her shoulder. “Oh, shut the fuck up.” 

Alicia laughed and pushed her fingers deeper into her. The way Diane clenched around her made her throb. She wondered if Diane would know what to do with her. 

“I’ve been fucked over enough times to know when someone’s good at it.” 

That was a lot of metaphors for one sentence but Alicia quickly picked up on it. “You like the way I’m fucking you, Diane?” A smirk appeared on her lips. 

“Fuck you.” She said just as eloquently as ever. 

Alicia stilled her fingers. “Say it.” 

“No.” Diane desperately rocked her hips into her hand in search of friction. Her cum was running down Alicia’s wrist. 

“Say it or I’ll leave right now.” Alicia circled her thumb around her swollen clit and Diane let out a breathy moan.

When had Alicia gained control? “Lately you’ve been taking every opportunity to fuck me. Why stop now?” 

Alicia pushed a third finger into her and covered Diane’s mouth to stop her from crying out. 

Diane moaned into Alicia’s hand. She unsuccessfully ground against her fingers again. 

Alicia removed her hand and gave her a sweet smile, dimples, head tilt, and all. 

“It feels good.” 

“I’ll take it.” Alicia resumed her previous actions and worked Diane over until she heard a frustrated moan. 

It felt good but Diane needed her deeper. She wrapped her leg around Alicia’s hip. It rested high and Alicia wondered how she had done that so easily. With the new angle Diane fell closer to the edge. Her soft moans and pants increased. Her hips rolled against Alicia’s hand. She felt her inner muscles clench around her fingers. Alicia bit her lip as she watched Diane cum. 

Diane buried her face in Alicia’s neck to conceal her sounds of pleasure. Alicia helped her to ride out her orgasm before slipping her fingers out of her. 

Diane watched breathlessly as Alicia sucked her fingers clean. Alicia made direct eye contact as she licked her lips.

“Should I go now?” 

“No.” Diane spun her around and pulled down the zipper on the back of Alicia’s skirt. It fell to the floor and her panties quickly followed. She pressed her body against her and whispered hotly in her ear. “I want you bare for me.” 

Alicia slowly nodded and reached behind her to unhook her bra. The only thing she had left was her heels. The power shift left her aching for Diane’s touch. The rough material of Diane’s dress was pressed against her back. The fact that Diane was fully dressed and she wasn’t made her even wetter. Diane had all the control and she was at her mercy. 

Diane’s hands came around to play with her nipples, pulling and rolling the hardened buds between her fingertips. She sucked and nipped at the back of her neck and across her shoulders. 

Diane placed a hand down to cup Alicia’s wet center from behind. “Is this what you get off on? Being so weak for someone after acting all high and mighty?” Her fingers rubbed over swollen folds. Her fingertips teased her aching center by just barely touching her clit. 

“Diane, please.” She moaned. 

Diane chuckled lowly. Two of her fingers slipped into her with ease. Alicia was dripping wet and Diane quickly figured out how to pleasure her. 

Alicia rocked back into her hand, meeting her with every thrust of her fingers. After every few pumps Diane would slow down her pace to draw out Alicia’s pleasure. 

Alicia’s moans and frustrated whines were muffled by Diane’s free hand. 

Diane felt Alicia shudder beneath her just as her walls constricted her fingers. Two of her fingers entered Alicia’s mouth in hopes of keeping her quiet enough for them not to get caught. Alicia bit down on her fingers as her came hard. 

Diane removed herself from Alicia and took a step back to lean against the shelf next to her. She watched as Alicia, spent and weak from their sex struggled to catch her breath. 

Alicia looked up at her, still bare and littered with red marks from Diane’s mouth and red nails. “Still hate me?” 

“That depends. If I like you again will the sex still be as good?” 

“You want to do it again?” 

Diane didn’t give her a reply. She collected her jacket and left the closet, fixing her hair on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this leave a comment and I might write another chapter.
> 
> A lot of ya’ll are acting out of pocket so if you don’t like this don’t fucking leave a comment. It’s been up for not even a full day and bunch of people have left mean comments. If you didn’t like it it wasn’t written for you.


End file.
